


The Blacksmith's Sister

by DreamingTurtles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingTurtles/pseuds/DreamingTurtles
Summary: Arwen pairing, post 307, after Arthur and Merlin rescue Gwen and Elyan from King Cenred, Elyan is called to the castle stables to shoe some of the Royal horses and witnesses the interaction between Gwen and Arthur as he ponders their relationship.





	The Blacksmith's Sister

It was a new life and he was grateful for it. Living in Camelot, starting his own business, the same trade his father had been in and getting the chance to rebuild his relationship with his sister. Elyan was indeed grateful for all the help he had received from the prince even as he wondered if it might come with some kind of price. But Arthur had asked for nothing in return. In fact, he did not even seem to want any praise of the rescue of Elyan and his sister from the clutches of King Cenred. Preferring him to keep quiet of the whole affair.

Elyan was not a fool. He had spent some time after the rescue pondering the why's. Why Cenred had taken him in the first place, why Gwen had been brought to him, why would the prince of Camelot mount a solitary rescue with only his servant and the King's ward? When he did ask those questions aloud of the one person who would offer answers, she brushed it off and refused to speak on it. Told him to be thankful than scolded him for leaving his clothes lying about before setting about to prepare him a dinner.

Life was good. He had work and he had his sister. And he was thankful. So, when he was called to the castle stables to shoe a few of the royal horses he did not hesitate to go. He spent most of the morning doing the necessary work. It is tiring and his back hurt and he is pleasantly surprised when he looks up and finds Gwen entering the stables courtyard with a basket.

"I thought you might be getting hungry so I brought you lunch," she smiles. "Knowing you, you probably didn't pack any."  
"You know me too well, Gwen," he grins back at her. "I'm famished."  
They are just about to head out to a quiet spot to eat when he hears Gwen's soft in drawn breath. Elyan turns to see what has captured her attention. The tall, casually clad figure of Arthur Pendragon strides towards them. Trailing along beside him is his servant Merlin.   
"Elyan,"Arthur called out in greeting. "How's the work going."  
"Good afternoon, sire,"Elyan responded. "It's going well. I only have another horse or two to go."  
Then Arthur turned to his sister who stood quietly by his side. "Gwen, what a surprise to see you here."  
"Really," Merlin said, an amused smile playing on his lips. "You asked me if I knew where she was."  
Arthur pursed his lips and gave Merlin a dagger look. "Thank you, Merlin. Would you like to go polish my armour now."  
"Already done, my lord," Merlin shrugged, making no move to leave. The bickering between master and servant was still a new revelation to Elyan. There were times, more often than not, Arthur didn't act like any nobles he had ever come across before. It seemed trusted servants of the Pendragon household gained special allowances.   
"I was just bringing Elyan some lunch," Gwen gently intervened between the two, indicating the basket she carried. There was a moment, brief and sweet when their eyes met and flicked away. "It's simple fare but you're welcome to join us."  
Gwen's breath caught and she bit her bottom lip as she realised her faux pas. Servant girls did not ask princes to lunch.  
"Thank you," Arthur said with a nod of his head and a softening smile. "But, Merlin and I have another appointment."  
"We do?" Merlin queried and at Arthur's pointed look backtracked with a firmer, "We do."  
"Of course," Gwen nodded.

Elyan observed this interaction between his sister and the prince. At how easily she had deflected Arthur's attention. There was nothing overtly familiar between them, except his suspicions of something between them, and he watched them now with that knowledge. Though they acted in accordance with both their stations, he saw more in the simple glances, tender smiles and the light brush of fingertips as Arthur retrieved the handkerchief Gwen dropped, handing it back to her, lingering a touch too long. She murmured soft thanks and glanced away, a light blush on her brown cheeks aware that they were in a public place.  
Elyan was concerned with what it meant. Was Arthur, the prince, the rich nobleman playing with his sister's affections? Because if he was, Elyan didn't care if he was the future king of Camelot, he would be punching someone in the face. 

But watching them he realised the feelings were not all one sided. Prince Arthur was ensnared by a spell and not one caused by sorcery. Though it was magic of a kind. One Gwen had weaved all by herself. Things had indeed changed for his sister and he saw now how much. She was more than just her beauty, her good heart, steely determination and soft spoken wisdom of someone beyond her years.   
He remembered her as a sometimes nervous talker, blurting things out, inappropriately at times, scolding him with motherly exasperation. She had grown into a more confident, elegant young woman. And for a servant, there was an elegance about the way she carried herself, quietly, in the life of service they were both bound to lead by birth. Elyan saw it in the way she treated all people with respect and grace. She was also outspoken when she felt wrong had been done, gave counsel to those seeking advise. He had no doubt these were the charms that had captured Arthur's attention.

Guinevere, of course denied it, pretended that there was nothing between her and Arthur. And in public the two maintained that illusion. But King Cenred had in his assumption, when he kidnapped Elyan to lure Gwen, been right. While stuck in that dungeon cell, talking to Gwen and being reproved by her for his behaviour after the death of their father, Elyan had deduced from her words that their rescue was depended on Prince Arthur of Camelot. That Arthur had come, because Guinevere had asked him. A servant girl did indeed have the ear of the prince.

And therein lay the crux of the situation. Given the vast differences in their stations, meant that someone was going to get their heart broken, and Elyan feared he would be punching someone in the face.


End file.
